52 Flavor Challenge
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Absolutely nothing to do with the 100 Flavor Challenge. All 52 themes will be for a different Vocaloid couple...wish me luck. V: 'The house of the butterflies.' TeixIku.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, as I'm doing the 52 Flavors Challenge(I don't know how long it will take), I think each is going to be for a different Vocaloid pairing.**

**Get ready.**

**My rules: No repeats of pairings in the Challenge.**

**I will only write oneshots.(though, if requested, I will continue them as other stories)**

**I might take requests.**

Prompt I: Beginnings.

She couldn't remember a thing.

Nothing.

She looked up at the sky, and the clouds white with snow that threatened to fall.

The pavement was freezing, making her bare feet ache.

She stood up shakily, putting her hand against the wall for support.

She winced, drawing back.

She was dressed for a bright summer day in the wintry city.

The nameless girl walked down the street, her hair a brilliant crimson against the gray.

Piko sat in the coffee shop, sipping the acidic brew.

The barista behind the counter shot him a nervous glance through her cerulean bangs, a flush stealing across her face.

He groaned.

_Another one._

"I-Is it okay, sir?"

"When did this become a maid cafè?" he asked.

The girl's face grew more flushed. _Like a tomato. Really, not attractive at all._

"I-I was just-"

"Leave. You're annoying me."

"I-I-I-I..." She almost looked like she was about to cry, as the blue-haired girl ran out of the room.

Piko took another sip.

Girls with crushes on him were so annoying sometimes.

"Utatane, that's the third waitress here you've driven to tears." There was stern disapproval in the peach-haired man's voice.

Piko nodded. "They aggravate me, Niwari-sama." The owner, unlike most of the people he knew, was someone Piko respected.

"I don't know why I let you in here. Apologize. I'm not losing _another_ employee to your incredible compulsion for being an asshole."

"I should be allowed to say what I will." Piko stood up.

Yuuma rolled his eyes. "So then it won't hurt for me to-"

"Right. Right." Piko sighed. "Whatever you say, _Master."_

Piko exited the coffee shop, one uncomfortable apology and coffee later. He looked up at the sky.

Looked like it was going to snow.

He hurried.

He hated snow. It reminded him of _her._

She'd met him on a snowy day, near this very coffee shop.

He could almost hear her voice now...

"_Oh! S-Sorry I bumped into you there!"_

Piko gritted his teeth.

He couldn't ever think of her.

He knew that better than anyone.

The silver-haired boy walked down the street, hands jammed into his pockets.

Here, there wasn't anything to distract him.

_"Hey! Whatcha doin'?"_

He tried to walk faster.

He hated snow.

He hated it.

She tried to walk faster, but her feet hurt too much.

She hoped they hadn't blistered. She'd have to go to the hospital, and that would raise too many questions...

About what? Why was she wary?

Hospitals were for helping people, right?

She walked on, colliding with someone.

Both fell over.

_Piko sighed, walking out of his house._

_A few flakes of snow began to lazily fall, but he ignored them._

_As he walked down the street to go to school, he walked into a blonde girl._

_"Oh! S-Sorry I bumped into you there!" She blushed, smiling brightly at him._

_"Whatever._ I _bumped into_ you, _anyway. Don't be so sad about it."_

_"Still!"_

_Piko knew he should be annoyed._

_But a traitorous small smile spread across his face._

Piko blinked, looking at the red-haired girl in front of him.

"You...are you all right?"

"I...I don't know..." she said through chattering teeth.

_Who would dress like that on a cold day like this? What an idiot._

Her ghost flicked his nose. _"You're so...cyclical!"_

_Cynical, _he mentally responded.

The girl was freezing, and not dressed for today.

Didn't she know that she could develop frostbite? Or hypothermia?

"You need to warm up. Come with me."

She blinked. "Isn't it a bad idea to come into a stranger's house?"

"It's also a bad idea to die of frostbite."

The girl nodded. "Right then...uh..._is_ it okay?"

The nameless girl sat formally on the couch, soaking in the heat of the apartment.

The boy who had taken her in sat next to her, seeming to deliberately ignore her while he read.

She leaned over to read the title.

_Synchronicity I: Looking For You In The Sky._

Had she read that before she lost her memory?

"Hey. Are you trying to read my book?"

"N-No."

"What's your name, anyway?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

He raised an eyebrow. "You _can't remember?"_

She looked down at her bare feet. "I can't remember anything..."

"Well, I'm Utatane Piko. What the hell should I call you?"

"I don't know..."

"How about..." he searched for a name.

"Miki?" she asked.

He blinked. "Well, I wasn't going to say that..."

Miki, as she decided to call herself, smiled. "I like Miki."

And there was a new beginning, for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**And holy shit, fluff!**

He was a traveler.

That was what they knew him as, or at least what his state-of-the-art translator had translated his speech into their mode.

He was honestly disgusted by most of them.

They simply didn't have clothes at the precise level of elegance he used. Their culture, too, took a lot to even be imagined as one.

He occasionally, when he stopped on the disgusting backwoods planet, did stay with one of their villages.

He had met her first then.

That girl with short hair, who lived on the outskirts of the village.

They all called her what the translator read as 'monster', because of her hair.

Ritsu had first met the 'monster' when he had been injured.

It had been a long scratch down his arm. These places had violent beasts, and Ritsu happened to come from a _civilized _planet, where little defense against those was needed.

She had seen him, and gasped.

"You're hurt!"

She had dragged him to the hut she lived in.

Ritsu had protested, but she hadn't taken 'no' for an answer.

He'd idly noticed her hair. It was cut short, choppy, but a shade of emerald that would have women on Shirou clawing each other's eyes out for it.

"Take these herbs." She smiled. "They will help if it gets sick."

He nodded. "Infected, you mean," he added in his own language.

Her eyes widened. "Are you cursing me?!"

"No." He held out his hands in a gesture of peace. "I just...thought something. That is what I speak."

She stared at him for a second. "You do not think I'm cursing you?"

He blinked. "Why would you think that?"

She wrapped a finger in her short hair. "Why do you think I live out here?"

The next time he visited that village, he saw a burned circle where the green-haired girl's hut had been.

And, try as he might, he couldn't explain why he felt sad.

*line break*

The next time he visited, things had changed a lot.*

The green-haired girl-Gumillia, her name was-was now a priestess at a temple.

They called it the temple to Ceres, the harvest goddess.

Ritsu felt a strange connection.

He didn't say a thing, but he walked up to her.

"Hello."

She was that girl.

Different, but the same look was in her emerald eyes.

Ritsu Namine believed in reincarnation. It was a widely accepted practice where he came from.

She had smiled, and they began to talk.

Gumillia, as she now was known, was interesting.

Ritsu, saying that he would meet her again, walked away.

A hidden smile was on his face.

He snorted.

It would be stupid for someone like him to actually have _romantic relations_ with an alien from a planet where they hadn't even developed computers yet.

Stupid.

*line break*

After spending a year in Greece, Ritsu was called back to the stars.

The red-haired man couldn't manage to stay away for too long. The universe was his country, and he wanted to explore every inch of it.

He felt oddly sad, though.

It had to be his imagination.

It had to.

He returned to Earth again, many centuries of wandering later.

This time, Gumillia's name was Julia, and she was seven.

Ritsu had seen her burned at the stake in front of him.

No one knew how the town had been demolished. It would later be a historical mystery.

*line break*

The next time Ritsu and the girl met, it was the late 1800s.

Her name was Grace.

She had seen him, and smiled.

"You're quite pretty! I feel as if we've met before, miss!"

Ritsu smiled.

Uncomfortable though they might be, the clothing of upper-class females now was quite lovely. And, after all, a man with hair as long as his would be noticed.

He smiled at her. "How nice. Perhaps in a different life."

*line break*

Ritsu had managed to become a close friend of Grace's over the years.

He had been the first to hear when she announced that she was getting married to a man named Leon**.

Ritsu's fists had clenched.

This was ridiculous.

He would have to...

No. He couldn't.

That would be ridiculous.

He was a polite man.

He wouldn't kill anyone.

He'd already been motivated to murder over this alien.

She was obviously clouding his thinking.

That day, Grace Megané was startled to find her friend of several years, Ruby Nayes, disappeared.

*line break*

Ritsu was lonely.

So lonely.

He obviously wasn't missing her.

Not at all.

He didn't care.

He found himself on Shirou after a while.

He opened the door of his good friend's home.

"Hello, Miku."

The teal-haired girl smiled at him. "Hey, Ritsu." She blinked. "What's with the face?"

"Nothing."

She crossed her arms. "Really."

Her eyes were green.

Just like hers...

"No. The aliens are crude, nothing I would-"

Miku smiled. "Oh. I see now."

Ritsu felt his face flush. "Sh-Shut up!"

Miku grinned. "Some backwoods-"

"They're...odd."

"What do you mean?"

"They live a fraction of our lifespan. They're slow to develop things, although they have some very nice clothing."

"So, how have you...known her?"

Ritsu smiled. "Do you know, they have an astounding rate there. They reincarnate so easily. She has beautiful hair. You'd love it."

Miku glared at him. "You're being an idiot again, aren't you."

"What do you-"

"You are, don't deny it. If you like this alien so much, go there. Find her. Make out with her. Do _something."_

A grin spread across Miku's face.

"And tell me what it was like."

*line break*

The next time they met was in the 1920s, in America.

The green-haired girl was singing at the bar, someplace called _The Revolver._

It was the first time Ritsu had heard her sing.

She was a beautiful singer.

He sat in the audience, watching her slink on stage for the audience.

No one knew who had made that heavy donation, but they all saw the red-headed man in the audience for a while.

*line break*

Japan.

The young couple walked down the street, the green-haired woman's arm in the red-haired man's.

"Ritsu..."

"Yes?"

She grinned at him, her orange goggles pushing her emerald bangs into her face. "I want to know more about you. What are you?"

"Well, Gumi...I guess you could call me a citzen of the universe."

She shoved him. "Be serious!"

*Ritsu, as well as a lot of the other aliens in the story, are pretty much immortal.

**Played by Len. Not Leon. They're different people.


	3. Chapter 3

Theme III: Let me go to the window,

Watch there the day-shapes of dusk

And wait and know the coming

Of a little love.

Pairing: Kaiko/Gakuko.

Notes: Slight TetoxGakupo. Based on the fairy tale 'Rapunzel.'

Kaiko stared out the window.

She saw the forest stretching out beneath her, a maze of stone buildings.

Her short hair blew in the wind.

_"We had to cut it off."_ Miku had explained. _"So that they don't pull on it."_

Kaiko had wanted to comment on Miku's long, flowing hair, but she hadn't said anything.

The door opened. "Kaiko!"

She turned, smiling. "What is it?"

The sorceress smiled at her. "It's time for your lessons."

Kaiko nodded, and followed the tealette down the staircase.

*line break*

Gakuko crossed her arms over her chest. "This is ridiculous."

Her father sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I know that. However..."

She glared at him. "What?!"

Her mother helpfully butted in. "Mikuo's richer than us."

Her father sighed. "Teto, must you be so...blunt?"

Her mother smiled brightly, poking him in the cheek. "Yes!"

Gakuko sighed. "_Mother."_

"What?"

"You're being sweethearts again."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything."

The older woman laughed. "We're still young, Gakuko! Not like you. You were seventy-five from the day you were born."

"I'm twenty."

"Exactly."

Gakuko threw up her hands. "Enough! Enough...small talk! Father!"

Her father, who had been continuing to do the paperwork he had been interrupted from when Gakuko walked in, looked up. "What is it?"

"How can I be the first one to kill the witch?"

Gakupo sighed.

"Mikuo has chosen to do it. He is almost impossible to disobey."

"You heard what I said."

"...I will arrange matters."

*line break*

Kaiko was in her room again, a heavy book open in her lap.

The door burst open.

"Miku-san? What is the matter?"

The sorceress leaned against the door. "They're coming. We're under attack."

"We...we...w-what?"

"Stay in here. They'll come soon. No matter what, you must not leave your room."

Miku turned, closing the door behind her.

Kaiko stared after her, book clutched in her hands.

*line break*

Gakuko rode, her long violet hair streaming out behind her.

She'd heard of witches before-the witch known as Mayu had attacked a village, and her father had been sent out to kill her.

It had almost killed him.

She, like every other person, had grown up to stories of the evil witches that would kill her.

The dark trees loomed around her, casting shadows over the ground.

_It wouldn't be a good idea to ride all the way there. The witch will have enchanted the plants. Walk._

"Stay here, okay?"

Gakuko dismounted, and walked forward on foot.

She shivered irrationally.

*line break*

Kaiko was angry.

There was no way anyone could have come here.

She wanted to go outside.

The blue-haired girl walked to the window, her sky-blue dress trailing on the ground.

She grabbed onto the sill and vaulted over, slowing as she fell until her feet touched the ground.

She was supposed to do research on magical herbs, anyway.

*line break*

Gakuko had no idea where she was supposed to go.

Sure, she was a day ahead of Mikuo, but the woods were so thick she couldn't even tell what direction she was supposed to go in.

She heard rustling in he brush.

_Something's near._

Perhaps a wolf, or something worse...

She drew her sword, charging towards the source of the noise...and stopped, standing still.

The blue-haired girl in front of her held up her hands. "Don't hurt me."

Gakuko stared at her, opening and closing her mouth.

She was the most beautiful girl Gakuko had ever seen.

*line break*

Kaiko stared at the strange girl in front of her.

"...Can you talk?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Wh...If I may be so bold, what is your name?"

Kaiko bowed. "Kaiko Hagane. You?"

"Kamui Gakuko."

"Okay, Kamui-chan-"

"No. Gakuko is my name. It is a...family tradition."

Kaiko cocked her head to one side. "Family?"

Gakuko stared at her this time. "Family. You know, parents, siblings..."

"Well, I have onee-chan, but that's all..."

Gakuko nodded. "I...see. Could you direct me to where she lives? I'm lost and I need somewhere to stay the night..."

Kaiko frowned. "Onee-chan doesn't like it when people try to stay with her. Never." Her face brightened. "But I can get you something to sleep on! I'll try to visit you as much as possible."

Gakuko nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

As Kaiko left, she turned to the violet-haired girl. "Oh, by the way? You should watch out. There are many dangerous people around here."

*line break*

Gakuko was getting worried.

Yes, the blue-haired girl had brought her food and a bedroll, but...

Those strange things she'd said...

"She couldn't be a witch, could she?"

No, Kaiko couldn't be.

She was far too kind and sweet to be a witch.

*line break*

Kaiko was getting worried.

Gakuko seemed so nice, but she had stared at Kaiko a lot, and seemed so suspicious...

"She couldn't be a hunter, could she?"

No, she couldn't.

She seemed like such a nice person! It would be impossible.

Kaiko definitely couldn't tell Miku, no matter what else happened.

*line break*

The trees near the clearing where Gakuko and Kaiko had been meeting for a week were rudely pushed aside.

Crown Prince Mikuo Hatsune glared at Gakuko.

"You've been camping here?"

Gakuko glared at him. "I need somewhere to stay while I look for the witch."

Mikuo kicked at the ground. "You can't do it on your own. She has an /apprentice./"

"Oh really? And I suppose you would know the name of this apprentice so that we can know anything?"

"She's got blue hair."

Gakuko froze.

"And her name's...Kako or something..."

"No." the violet-haired girl whispered.

"What?"

Gakuko took off.

"Did I say anything?" Mikuo wondered.

*line break*

Gakuko ran on and on, getting out of breath.

This was the route Kaiko walked on, so...

The stone tower loomed above her.

Gakuko grabbed onto the stones, climbing upwards steadily.

Inside, the blue-haired girl turned to her, smiling.

The sky-blue dress she'd been wearing when they had first met swirled around her.

"Gakuko-chan!"

Gakuko stared at her. "Kaiko...I..."

Kaiko threw her arms around the violet-haired girl's neck. "I was waiting for you!"

Gakuko knew what she had to do.

_All witches are evil..._

She drew her sword.

Kaiko drew back, confused. "Why are you doing that?"

"I..."

She closed her eyes, plunging the sword into the blue-haired girl's chest.

Kaiko's mouth turned into an 'O' of surprise. It was almost comical.

Red stained her sky-blue dress as Gakuko pulled the sword out, and the bluenette collapsed to the ground.

Gakuko sank to her knees.

"I...I'm sorry..."

She held the still body close to her.

"So sorry..."


	4. Chapter 4

Flavor IV: Secret City of People.

Pairing: Kikaito/Avanna.

It was a dark and stormy night.

How very clichéd.

Avanna knew that nothing good could come of it.

Storms were always bad news, no matter whether or not you were stuck in them.

The black-haired woman sipped her beer, watching the storm rage outside.

The door to the bar flung open, a flash of lightning illuminating the interior blue-white.

The man in the doorway was silhouetted black against the pouring rain and flashing lightning.

He walked in.

"I need a ship captain."

The entire bar, from the old fishermen who had lived in the town since the beginning of time to the people who were almost certainly not legally allowed to drink stared at the stranger, eyes filled with suspicion.

Avanna glanced at him. He was…extremely yellow. Golden hair, golden eyes, golden coat.

Probably rich. Not the sort you would normally get in a little town like Greencliffe.

The man sat down next to her. "Are you Avanna Voctro?"

She glared at him through her hair. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I heard you can sail to anywhere."

"And?"

"I want to explore."

"Shut up."

"No, really. This is _important! _I need your help!"

"Let me drink in peace."

"No."

"In the morning. When you're not drunk."

"I am _not _drunk!"

*line break*

Morning.

The sun rose over the small town.

Avanna smiled. Fortunately, Kikaito-if that was what his name was-would have never gotten up at this time. She could actually do things regardless of-

"Avanna!"  
She turned.

The blond man was running towards her, hair disheveled.

"I…I thought that you had…oh, thank goodness."

Avanna blinked at him. "I…I _am _alive, just so you know….."

He shook his head. "Not that!" He pressed a hand to his forehead. "I…I thought you were going to leave…without me…"

Avanna stared at him.

The blond man's mannerisms, despite his obsession, were almost…cute.

And she had to admire someone devoted to a cause like this…

"Get some coffee. You look hungover. I'll be waiting, and we'll discuss this."

The raven-haired woman walked off.

*line break*

Kikaito sipped the steaming mug of coffee as he sat in the diner, wincing as the sunlight hit his eyes through the window.

The raven-haired woman stared at him, her icy blue eyes never moving from his yellow ones.

"So."

The blond gazed blearily at her. "So…what?"

"What caused all this mess. Tell me."

"Well…like I said earlier, I want to explore."

"Where?"  
Kikaito looked around.

"Shion, what the hell is it?"

"It….look, Avanna, people might be listening!"

"And why would you be worried about that?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Because this is /important./ If we can-"

"Who said anything about 'we'?"

"If _I_ can find this, it will be the discovery of the century. The name Yohio will be known in households everywhere-"

"What, you don't have a last name?"

_"As I was saying,_ I will be _famous!_" He grinned.

"What is it?"

He glanced right.

Left.

"Have you heard of the Lost City?"

Avanna was too shocked to even make a snarky comment.

She knew it.

She knew the reason researchers always came out to their small town.

She knew what had happened when the last one came out, her white wedding dress smudged with mud, sixty years after she had gone in.

The woman had asked about her husband, and no one had had the heart to tell the poor woman that he was dead.

But she had seemed empty, a shadow of her former self, and she had returned to the city.

No one had ever seen her return.

The blonde man-so full of life, so handsome, so /still young/-smiled at her brightly. "I plan on finding it, and exploring."

"No."

"What-"

"No." She had already gotten up from her seat, walking out.

"Avanna, /wait/-"

"You're a madman."

He grabbed her arm. "Avanna. Listen. I can do it. I just need what no other explorers have. Did you ever read one of those cheesy adventure stories as a kid? The ones where the intrepid and plucky British explorer goes into the uncivilized rainforest? What did they always have?"

Avanna rolled her eyes. "Why are you assuming I read those?"

"You seem like the type."

"A noble savage to guide them through the wild, right?"

"Exactly. And that's why I need someone from the town."

"So…I'm a racist depiction of an African guy, complete with loincloth."

Kikaito grinned happily, the smile lighting up his face. "Yeah, pretty much."

*line break*

Land.

The two had gone to the city, and now they disembarked.

Kikaito's scarf blew in the wind, a golden ribbon to the inky cloud of Avanna's hair.

The city loomed before them, a labyrinth of ancient stone.

"Beautiful." Kikaito whispered.

"Come on." Avanna said.

And the two walked into the city.

It was silent, eerie.

The heavy mist hung down on them, moisture beading on their clothes and hair.

"Hey. Kikaito."

"Yes?"

"Do you hear something?"

"No."

This time, both of them listened, and they could hear something.

A low, painful-sounding moaning.

They crept around the corner, and saw…

Kikaito screamed.

It was _her. _The woman who had come back years too late.

Avanna stared in shock, but there was no mistaking that distinctive teal hair.

It was, however, easy to mistake the rotting flesh and shambling walk for something much different.

They ran, and as they ran, they heard more moaning.

A clawed hand burst up from the stone streets.

They were utterly unarmed, at the mercy of the dead.

And so, Avanna grabbed Kikaito's hand and they ran through the maze of streets.

A building blocked their way.

"Shit." Kikaito said. "We…"

Avanna nodded. "We're going to die."

The guttural moans drew closer.

And, as the people of the lost city came forwards to devour them, Avanna grabbed Kikaito and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt V: The house of the butterflies.**

**Pairing: TeixIku.**

**WARNING: Triggering topics, homophobia, confusingness. You have been warned.**

You always liked butterflies.

They flocked to the flowers you planted like colorful sequins on rainbow silk, and it was shocking to you.

You were surprised that these beautiful creatures of color and light would flock to you, a girl in a dress of pure black and skin and hair of pure white.

And then you had smiled, and let the butterflies flock to you.

You never really liked school.

Everybody would always point and laugh at you, the girl who lived on the outskirts of town and wore the high-necked knee-length dresses.

And _she _was there, with those skirts that rode up to her hips almost and her wavy green hair and her green eyes that pierced into you like knives.

She was like a butterfly herself.

You'd met her when some kids were trying to beat you up, and you had to eat lunch under the stairs in middle school.

She had been sitting there, maybe to avoid catcalls.

She'd smiled at you.

"Hey. I'm Namine Iku. You?"

You had pulled the hem of your skirt down, and bent down so that your hair covered your face.

But you had managed to whisper out "Sukone Tei."

And you knew that you two had to stick together.

*line break*

You walk into school, worrying the hem of your skirt.  
Iku is sitting there, and she turns to you, her black skirt hugging her body.

You'd think it was attractive, but you remember what happened the last time you said that about that beautiful girl who lived down the street.

"Hey, Tei!"

You smile and look down.

A few girls pass you, Kagamine Rin giving you a look of utter filth.

Iku sighs. "I'm guessing we couldn't just cut on the first day back?"

You shake your head.

She throws her head back, laughing, and your gaze is driven to the perfect curve of her neck. "Well, we should at least go to my place."

You walk inside, a step behind Iku, her shadow.  
You catch a few glances from others directed at her, and hear a muttered "Whore."

You ball your hands into fists.  
You're not blind and deaf-you know what they call Iku. You hate them for it.

You've already planted a neat row of flowers near the school.

*line break*

Iku's house is beautiful.

It's large-nothing like the glorified shack that you live in-and fancy. Not really fancy-nothing like those mansions you see on TV-but it's very pretty.

You knock at the door, and her mother answers, smiling. "Oh, hello!"

She looks like Iku, if given time to age and grow more gentle. Her hair was left to trickle down her shoulders, and her eyes were larger and less pointed.

She was beautiful, but, you privately think, not as beautiful as Iku.

"Are you Tei?"

You whisper out a 'yes.'

She smiles. "Come in!"  
And, as you walk in, you think about how lucky Iku is.

You have to go back to your own house, because Iku's too lucky.

The house is deserted. He isn't home yet.

You walk over to the side, and look at the flowers, kneeling on the ground to touch them.  
A butterfly flies past, its iridescent green wings adding an odd luminosity to the scene.

You let it land in your hand.

Maybe you'll plant some more flowers soon.

*line break*

_Father walked towards you, his hands curled into fists. "Tei! What the hell did you do?!"_ _You curled up, hands over your ears. He couldn't even do this, he couldn't…._

_He walked towards you and raised his hands, and you curled in on yourself…_

*line break*

Iku smiles at you. "Maybe I'll go over to your house sometime?"

You curl your hands into fists.

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no_

"I…don't know."

She smiles.

You sit there, and try to freeze.  
Some girl-Kagamine Rin, you think her name was-walks past you two, and curls her lip.

"Dykes."

You hear a dull roar in your ears.

_How dare she insult Iku-san how dare she how dare she _

Iku rests a hand on your shoulder.

"It's okay."

You rest your hand on top of hers, and smile.

_Yes._

_Thank you._

You'll need to buy more seeds.

*line break*

The butterflies are clustering around your flowers.

They're beautiful.

This old house is beautiful with them there.

The green one flutters past you, coming to rest on your shovel.

You smile.

A car roars past, and you turn.

_Shit._

Iku's in it, and her eyes widen.

"Stop! Go on without me!"

She gets out, and the car roars on.

"This place is _tiny, _Tei!"

You nod, hiding _it _behind you.

"Hey, what's that-"

Iku screams.

You scream, too.

_NO NO NO SHE CAN'T FIND OUT SHE CAN'T I HATE HER HATE HER HATE HER HATE HER_

Rin Kagamine's body lies there, in your shadow, blood staining her stupid white bow.

The next moments are a blur.

*line break*

Your garden is growing nicely.

You added two new flowers to it-a daisy and a strange flower.

It's a zinnia, with light green petals.

Odd in a flower.

Lying behind it is the butterfly, its green wings crushed.


End file.
